


ADONIS

by MXXNTAEIL



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, To Be Edited, doyoung loves jaehyun too much, for the aesthetic, there isn't much to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXXNTAEIL/pseuds/MXXNTAEIL
Summary: "Adonis, oh Adonis...""He is...perfect."





	ADONIS

_“He is… perfect. As perfect as you could say someone––or even something, was. Everything was just absolutely extraordinary that it left me in shock when I first laid my eyes upon him.”_

He listens to muffled laughter and blurred voices chatting and teasing.

_“Oh, come on! Don’t laugh at me, you’ve seen him before. He’s gorgeous, but even prettier when he smiles––shut up. I don’t want to hear it. He’s an Adonis, but he isn’t vain. He knows his beauty, his inner beauty, not whatever those hoity-toity fashion magazines that goes ballistic when two celebrities are caught holding hands thinks is beauty.”_

Roaring laughter accompanies the light chuckles emitting from him. He listens to the sounds of something opening, much like plastic or paper ripping open. Maybe even velcro.

_“Look––you get what I mean? Perfect. Flat-out stunning. I want to marry him.”_

The noises stop, only a faint buzz resounding through.

_“He smiles like the sun is shining every single moment of the day, and is way too kind for his own good. A wonder how no one has taken advantage of him… maybe because they see how genuine he is and they’d rather not exploit such an––well I can’t say innocent, because that’s not the correct word at all. That makes him sound fragile, like he’s made of glass or something. He’s far from that, actually, he’s too strong and holds his head higher than the clouds. His expectations for people are sea-level, but he never lets them plunge any lower. He lets them raise the bar and become better for themselves, rather than to become better to impress him. He wouldn’t let them swim deeper and experience pressure and feel like they’re drowning and that their light is giving out or fading away. He would never do that…”_

A cloudy feeling swirls in his head. Warmth falling like a blanket over his shoulders, keeping him close and safe.

_“What I mean to say is that no one would ever exploit such an...such an… such an otherworldly person. A person so moral, virtuous, and wholesome that they seem to be one with the stars. Like they belong on a planet far, far away from here where they give each other lillies as a display of hate or jasper jewels as a sign of friendship. Where they give each other gifts as a way of speech. Like they don’t need words, a language, actions, or some type of social barrier to show their understanding, love, hate, want––or anything. Maybe they’re too kind to… to shatter a barricade another put up, so they don’t. They use gifts as a sign. Perhaps they give each other stars as a breakup, another world to give love and care to because they cannot simply bare the purity and sincerity of their natural feelings. The perfection of it all overwhelms their hearts and it melts them into nothing but smiles and dewdrops and they feel as if they must share that… but who knows?”_

He listens to the crackle of a soda can he knows is some sort of off-brand soda, that’s all they ever drink in the first place. He can practically hear the bottles of water being put away and another case of _Moon Mist_ or liter of _Rally Cola_ being passed around. He let out a breathy laugh at the thought, another surge of adoration sparkling through the layers of his skin.

_“He’s perfect. And I love him. I love it when his eyes sparkle in the morning. Especially when the rising sun shines orange and yellow flares of light over them, and then they glitter amber. His healthy pink lips tightening into a smile made of honey and maple leaves. Those eyes would squint, cinnamon swirls dotting around the dark pupil, shades of rich soil merging with the natural golden light to cast a soft hazel shade across them. It’s absolutely perfect. Sepia speckles lined the irises edge, swimming in andalusite gemstones and layers of shattered crystals… I could literally stare at them all day. And don’t get me started on his hair, or his lips, or his adorably shaped ears that turn red whenever I do as much as smile at him.”_

He listens to the way they coo at him, like he’s some love-drunk boy attempting to confess to his crush in front of his friends––which he really is, isn’t he? It’s crazy how it works.

_“Come on, guys…”_

Everything and everyone settled down. They stop talking for a few moments, he heard the clinking of soda cans against a table.

_“...Adonis, oh Adonis. He really is some kind of God, he’s beautiful like Adonis but his personality with mirthful, admirable, astonishing. I’d say I’d like to be like him, because he’s well-known and liked, but someone such as him, with all of those desirable aspects, deserves to be one of a kind because he is definitely too good for this world. He deserves to be known by everyone without the barricades and barriers. Right?”_

There were murmurs of agreement. A small smile curled up on his lips as a dazed feeling washes over him, cloudiness surfacing under his eyes, he listened to the waves of the sea crashing against the taupe sand. A vivid image of the seafoam sticking to the sand, the powder blue waves that washed up teal or a worn-down tiffany blue. The tickling sensation under his jaw and up to the back of his ears stung as he smelt the saltwater, and he dug his feet into the cold sand. He sighed lightly, bringing himself into the present again… It was nothing but a mere memory of _yesterday_. Or a day that could’ve been.

_“I… can’t live without him, guys. And I want––no, I need to marry him. Someday, at least. Maybe we’ll move to America or explore the world and get married in Denmark or something. I want to take him to France. Or is Japan better? He loves Japan… one of his friends is from there. Maybe we’ll visit?”_

Another round of hushed chuckles and clinks of cans or crackles as a new drink was opened.

_“I could seriously talk about him all day if you’d let me. We would spend months out here while I retold every moment we shared. All of it is so precious to me… but I don’t even think I have enough words to describe the feelings and pure emotion he makes me feel. There just isn’t any way to do so, it’s literally impossible… he’s everything to me. I could never bare to lose him…”_

A drawn out sigh was heard from multiple people, a chain reaction of shared emotion.

_“I guess.. I’ve decided.”_

He perks up slightly at the words, tugging the sleeves of his jumper off his hands so he could grab a pillow from beside him.

_“I love him, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life with him. I just… hope that this tape is enough to show him why I adore him so much.”_

They grew quiet before someone asked quietly, _“What’s his name?”_

_“Jaehyun.”_

It cuts off, the buzzing noise of the machine and background noise disappearing. He was engulfed in complete silence, the one that ran silver shards down your back if it was a colder temperature and left you feeling anxious and nervous, but lonely and nostalgic and sated with indescribable fondness if it was warmer. Thankfully, he was warm and his headspace was fuzzy with complete adoration for his beloved.

A silver band on his finger reminded him of the man describing Jaehyun in the tape. He remembered the glassy chestnut-colored eyes, the crushed shells being roasted over a flame of deep-rooted affection tampering with a heart of pure gold and a soul of earthy emeralds to symbolize his fixation on their love and bond.

This _confession_ tape is something irreplaceable. And Jaehyun has lost count of the months— _years_ of it being in his possession. Maybe it had been two? Or three? The memory definitely felt like he was gifted this yesterday. It wasn’t a day that _could’ve been_ , it was already a day that was. But he wishes it was a memory of yesterday, he would still have a hand to hold in his.

An emotion–– _content?_ ––flooded his veins in a thick syrup, a melting surge of affection turning it into a burning feeling pumping through his body. He shuddered under the waves of warmth. He wanted it so desperately to be a memory of yesterday. He wanted his beloved to be by his side again.

Jaehyun parted his lips, cool air filtering into his lungs to rid himself of the suffocating heat. The cornflower colored pillow with poppies embroidered onto one side was clutched between his fingertips, nails digging into the denim fabric. A deep sigh lugged an unbearable weight off of him, and Jaehyun sniffed as his nose felt prickly.

_Don’t cry, don’t cry._

He turned his head, feathery brown strands falling into his eyes, to stare out of the window. The doors were open to the patio and the fresh scent of saltwater hit his nose. A ticklish feeling crawled up his jaw and up behind his ears, and he watched a powder blue wave crashing against the taupe sand. They left tan marks along the spotless beach and he looked at the sky as it grew darker and darker. _Rain_ , Jaehyun turned away as the saltwater scent made the feeling on his jaw become strangely painful. 

He cleared his throat and stood up to shut the doors. He would leave them open to let the rain fall inside… _why did he love it so much?_ And he fell back against the couch, the cassette player hanging loosely in his palm. Soil-brown eyes glimmering like andalusites in the dull light. _I still don’t understand why he loves me so much._

Jaehyun smiled, chuckling quietly to himself. “Well, I love you too...”

Silence engulfed him as he began to hum quietly, it was a song they were very familiar with in their time of being together. 

He sunk in lower between the couch cushions with the embroidered pillow in his arms. He reached over and set the tape to play again. The faint buzzing starting again and the muffled voices of his lover and friends resounded through the room.

_“...Doyoung.”_

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was a spur of the moment bit in between the writings of two other books i'm wanting to do. this isn't tied to the liquid sun universe at all, but i might change my mind later if it somehow fits in. and yes, liquid sun will have other books tied to it. i'm planning on having fics with dojae and maybe some chensung or renmin, but that's all unpredictable. idk if this universe will be expanded upon yet?? who knows! but thank you for reading and hopefully you enjoyed, catch ya later.


End file.
